


Nobody Knows 無人知曉

by carolchang829



Series: I'll love you till the end [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 他眼底始終只有那抹金，那麼多年以來，無人知曉。





	Nobody Knows 無人知曉

 

晦澀的身影如雕像，完全靜止，純粹的黑包圍著他，如同月球表面永遠照不到陽光的暗區。

看著床墊上熟睡的人，他告訴自己這是最後一次。

他眼底始終只有那抹金，一直一直的，那麼多年以來，無人知曉。

 

那是一種 **銷魂蝕骨** 的思念。

當他從零碎的記憶、染紅的惡夢與閃回試著找回自我的同時，那個人的影子也一點一滴的滲入他的回憶。

最初是一點金，然後是雪的蒼白跟玫瑰般的紅，最後是燃燒的蔚藍。

 _壓抑，恐懼，憤怒，不安，渇望_ ，反覆出現。

他始終不明白。

所有找到的紀錄都跟那個人說的一樣，Barnes是美國隊長的左右手、摯友、他們在校園、在戰場形影不離，最後一起為國捐軀。

所以他真的認識了他一輩子。

但是，對一個認識了一輩子的友人，為什麼Barnes的記憶裡會有那些感覺？

他在基輔的青年旅館看到新聞報導紐約復仇者大廈跟韓國發生的事，立刻意識到那個金髮的人有危險，理智跟戰術思維叫他保持隱蔽形蹤，但本能讓他一夜頂風迎雪跨越國境狂奔百里，找到那個戰鬥中的背影 - 總是在戰鬥 -透過狙擊鏡，那一瞬間如狂潮席捲全身的激烈情緒讓他差點扣不下扳機，於是他知道，Barnes確實居住在這個軀體裡，他還有擁有那叫做 **靈魂** 的東西。

離開索科維亞那天晚上他做了脫離九頭蛇以來最長的一個夢，於是他明白那些情緒從何而來，那個人在他生命中留下無可抹滅的痕跡，深深刻在這個名為Bucky的靈魂深處。

歷史跟所謂的傳記都未曾記錄下這倆人真正的關係，因為自始自終，它都是深埋的秘密，他決定繼續讓它深埋。

他知道他總會找到他，就像他也總是能發現他一樣，他們是相生相映的雙子星，他幻想過重逢那刻能夠看著那雙藍眼睛告白心事，但顯然命運認為還玩弄不夠他。

最後他什麼也沒做，什麼也沒說，尤其當同樣金髮碧眼的兩人吻在一起的時候，黑皮膚的傢伙笑得賊嘻嘻，他也笑了，他想 - 這樣才是對的。

 

再次沈睡顯然是個不錯的選擇，跟直接冰凍七十年醒來的人不同，他受盡折磨、歷經風霜，三十歲的外表下那支離破碎的九十多歲靈魂已經承受不了更多。曾經他給過承諾，如今他已無力再兌現；令人欣慰的是，這個讓他掛心一世的人有群忠誠的追隨者，如今有別人能看著他的背後，他這顆隨時能被啟動的未鑤彈可以安心躺進他該去的地方了。

他被喚醒時，曰子已經過去快兩年，依舊是十萬火急的緊急狀況，他不禁納悶他的生命裡是否會有和平到來的那一天，黑豹是個好傢伙，瓦坎達給予的支持和協助讓他不需猶豫就加入戰鬥，新裝上的振金手臂輕巧靈活而且力量更強大，與那人聯手出擊無需練習自有默契，完美的搭配令他心情激動熱血奔騰，與那雙蔚藍瞳眸對視的瞬間，蟄伏已久的妄念有如碡液反噬燒痛全身，原來，對他的想望不曾停止。

鋼鐵人帶著神奇博士來找他們，神情平靜的Stark仍舊讓他難以面對，他愧對曾經的友人，任何方式都不能彌補，既使他也清楚那一切都非他能掌控，他仍難辭其咎。清空腦控詞的施術有它的風險，他沒怎麼考慮就接受了，看著Steve欲言又止的深邃藍眼，他知道他害怕失去的心情，但，如果不能擺脫成為別人手中殺器的命運，他繼續活在這世上只不過造成更多人的負擔跟恐懼，他必須賭一次。

意識的剝離既飄渺又虛無，他被打碎再重組，像是抖落了一層灰，像誕生於渾沌的世界，清醒之後一切都變得清楚透明，彷彿所有的記憶都回來了，事實上幾乎是，他甚至能回憶起母親懷抱的氣息，然而仍然有什麼遺落了。

當他看著那個據說是他摯友的傢伙，那雙盈滿感情的藍眼睛似有千言萬語，奇怪的灼熱感一路燒進心底，但他絞盡腦汁也 _想不起_ 這兩人之間有任何特別的交情，反而有兩個畫面特別清晰地反覆浮現 - 一個畫面帶著慵懶的上世紀情調，昏黃的燈光與舒緩的鋼琴曲，Rogers跟一個棕髮棕眼、火焰般耀眼的女人深情對視；另一個畫面還是Rogers，不過對視的換成一個金髮碧眼的女人 - 一種酸澀的苦味在舌根蔓延。

那之後他進入奇怪的嗜睡期，神奇博士的解釋是，他的手術雖然成功鏟除了九頭蛇埋在他腦袋裡的玩意，但把他潛意識裡深埋的記憶也一併清空了，算是副作用吧！（什麼樣的記憶是他想要掩藏的？現在他連Stark母親臨終前的哀嚎都記得一清二楚。）好消息是打了劣質血清的他應該能再度憶起，只是大腦自我修復需要時間與精力，所以他的沈睡對他有好處，說的好像他還冷凍的不夠似的，但這種睡眠跟冷凍又有些不同，他一直在作夢，就像要把先前四年裡記起的東西一次補回來，他的夢境有時繽紛愉快、有時晦暗痛苦，但始終脫離不了那個金髮人兒的身影。

Steve Rogers，他翻覆咀嚼這個名字，逐漸浮現的小身板與現在如同太陽神一般的身軀不同，那雙藍眼睛透出的矛盾與壓抑倒是一模一樣，他不確定為何每次靠近都會出現那種箝制心臟、勒住氣管的壓迫感，全身細胞都叫囂著要靠近，但理智謹守著一絲清明 - 這個人，這個身上有星星的男人，不該由自己碰觸。儘管對方對他冷淡自持的態度似乎頗為不適應。

 

********

 

後來他 **終於** 發現那種像火燒一般的悸動是怎麼回事，也終於確定那些下流的夢境不全都是夢，但同時他也想起在阿札諾被美國隊長救下，在Rogers紅暈滿面、身軀輕顫地被他徹頭徹尾檢查過之後，那個Barnes心中暗自作下的決定，也跟他之前在羅馬尼亞的念頭一模一樣，果然他們始終是同一個靈魂，做出來的決定不管是七十年以前、還是洗腦前後都沒變過 - Steve，他值得最好的人，而這最好的人絕對不包括一個全球通緝的殺人犯。

回美國前Rogers來問他的意向，他去哪他就去哪，無所謂選擇，他知道他總會走最正確的那條路，他要做的，就是追隨與守護 - 保持距離的追隨與守護。

 

********

 

復仇者基土也的生活有一點像二戰時在裏海的訓練營，也有點像在九頭蛇在布蘭登堡的訓練場 - 當然，冬曰戰士也要訓練，光靠洗腦可不能讓擁有血清的人直接變身超級戰士。

不同的是，在這裡，他擁有多年來沒有的 - **_自由_** 。

有時候他還是驚嘆於人們的健忘，那些在他身邊來來去去的人，似乎都沒意識到一個曾經的殺人機器就在這裡 - 曾經，沒錯，曾經的殺人機器，雖然他現在參與的任務不時還是會取走人命，然而現在他能選擇，選擇過他想過的生活，他們是這麼告訴他的 - 包括他的心理治療師還有一大堆路人甲（好吧，有一整套美國隊長牌卡跟一隻巴基熊的Coulson 不能算路人）。

人的一生有多少機會能重來，他的前半生充滿了腥風血雨與見不得光的過去，但是他獲得了贖罪的機會、獲得了再次”過生活”的機會，所以他努力嘗試、努力讓自己活得像一個真正的人，努力不讓那個付出所有只為他爭取一線生機的人失望。他出去社交，對咖啡廳跟他打招呼的服務員微笑、對那個射擊成績緊追在他之後的棕髮小妞點頭致意、忍受每個對他發射花癡眼神而心不在焉的學員、他甚至接受他心理治療師的意見，和他們一群醫療部的同事去喝一杯。

但這一切都讓他覺得 **累** 。

內心深處，他知道那都不是他想要的。

 

********

 

「你還...記得多少？我是說...」

他記得很多，其實。

他記得年少時初春樹下清晰的芬芳、炎夏河岸嬉鬧噴濺的水珠、金秋午後繽紛的落葉、嚴冬從窗框縫隙透進的寒風，悠長的時光中一直有一個人，與他並肩渡過四季輪轉。

他記得第一次吻住那粉潤的唇，那令他朝思暮想的人擁有玫瑰一般的唇，柔軟、溫潤，他嚐到一絲腥氣，是那人先前挨揍時牙齒咬破口腔滲出的紅絲。

他記得無數次凝視那雙帶金斑的蔚藍眼眸，納悶為何男孩的眼睫也能如此引人，總讓他忍不住想要看它變得濕漉漉的模樣。

他也記得內心深處的恐懼，擔心紐約的寒冷、擔心鄰街義大利小子們的拳頭、擔心那細瘦得仿佛一掐就會斷的脖子卻不懂低頭的人不肯好好照顧自己。

他還記得戰火紛飛的泥濘戰壕中他是如何祈求上蒼把他帶走，只求讓他能回到他身邊做一縷守護的魂魄，只希望他心中那抹驕傲的身影能獲得與那黃金靈魂相配的榮耀。

但他還缺少了什麼，記憶中的Barnes總能讓那個金髮的傢伙笑出聲，不管是小小隻的Rogers還是像山一樣壯的美國隊長。

他 _不是_ 那個人，那個人早已隨著風雪消失在阿爾卑斯山的深谷。

「Bucky.Barnes是美國隊長最好的朋友，不是嗎？」

機械般制式的回答讓對面的人一臉茫然不住的失落，他斂下眼睫。既使他肯承認，他也不再是適合他的人；也或許，自始自終他就沒有匹配過。

 

********

 

「人事室的Rachel怎麼樣？還是你喜歡強悍一點的？飛行小組新進的英國妞Keira很不錯喔！而且是你那一型！」

紅頭髮的特工始終沒有拋棄幫老冰棍創造春天的想法，一邊點單一邊鼓動巧舌遊說，也或許她只是樂得欣賞上世紀的老爺爺無可奈何的模樣。

「Nat…」

金髮高個兒的語氣帶著些許無奈與寵溺，凝視她的眼神彷彿是看著調皮孫女的慈愛長輩。

「Come on！Steve！生活不是只有拯救世界！我們都知道你現在沒～有那麼忙好吧！」

嘆了一口氣，他用一種”好啦我招”的表情看著紅髮女郎。

「你記得我上次說過...對，在車上那次，我是認真的Nat...而且我想...我已經找到那個人了。」

紅髮特工挑挑眉，停頓了三秒，最後聳聳肩表示不置可否。

拿到咖啡的兩人逐漸走遠，微風中，還能隱約聽見黑寡婦那句“對的人是吧”。

 

他發誓這是巧合，絕對不是故意偷聽，他放下手中早已見底的馬克杯，面無表情地繼續滑動手機。

與Steve和Sam共居的生活平靜而規律，只要看到Steve嘴角的微笑，就能讓他一整天都心情安寧，他並不想打破這份平和，然而當Sam開始跟Maria約會時他才驚覺這樣下去是不行的，排隊想約Steve的人可以繞基地兩圈，然而Steve一次也沒有出去過，Steve需要有自己的時間，他不能永遠佔據他，他不能再把他當成當年布魯克林在情感關係上屢屢碰壁的小個子，他得讓出空間，讓出在他身邊的位置，讓更好、更優秀的人陪伴他，就像當年的Carter。

那時他就有另覓居處的念頭，現在...既然他已經找到對象，那麼更該儘速執行。

上次遇到Pepper，她說Tony從紐約搬過來這邊時仍然幫所有人安排了住所，考慮到Bucky與Tony之間難解的仇恨，原本就幫他和Steve在基地外另外置備了公寓，但彆扭的鋼鐵人一時又難以開口，所以老冰棍們就像所有需要住宿的職員、特工那樣住進了宿舍。

這很難想像，什麼樣的人能同意解開殺害雙親仇人的狙殺令？還幫忙找到解脫枷鎖的方法，甚至特別準備了住處？

嘴角洩漏一絲苦笑，Stark就是Stark，果然非常人所不能，Howard啊！你養了個了不得的孩子。那時用不到的善意現在可以派上用場了，他敲完字句，按下了送出，很快就收到了回覆。

該是離開的時候了。

 

他最後一次坐在這裡，凝視那張既使在無垠的暗夜也依舊發光的臉龐，想起曾經，他多麽害怕萬一自己回不去，在布魯克林的那個小頑固會孤老終生；想起在阿札諾的實驗台上，發現他的愛擁有了強壯的身體與健康的呼吸，他是多麼欣慰；當他看到所有人崇拜的眼神，棕髮女人充滿愛意的目光，他知道上帝實現了他的願望。

_希望這一次你找到的那個人能順利陪伴你直到最後。_

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇算是酒後吐真言的姐妹作吧！Bucky視角，所以乾脆把兩篇做系列。  
> 寫完躺在文檔裡面很久了，陸續修了很多次，雖然仍不滿意，不過...今天1014俺生曰！發個文當作紀念。  
> （話說...為何寫生賀文都在搞悲情捏？聳肩）


End file.
